skeletorlbpfandomcom-20200214-history
Skelemagician
A villain who uses trickery, magic and illusions to commit small crimes, though his powers are a force to be reckoned with. Jack worked as a child entertainer, using his sock puppet to make his audiences laugh. Behind all of this there was a disturbing story. He was always one for committing crimes ever since he was a human, and that still holds true. He performed multiple muggings, robberies and street violence before he got his powers and he is mainly responsible for Thomas’ father’s death over a decade ago. Jack received his powers on one fateful night where he was practicing for his next performance at the exact same spot where the skeletor meteorite fell and John became Skeletor. This area was closed off for quite a while but this didn't stop Jack from breaking in. As he gazed up into the stars, the remaining power from the crash site began to mutate his body. There was not enough of this power to transform him into a skeletor but instead his body permanently transformed into that of a skeletor. He didn't gain much superpowers from this but instead used his new form to frighten others and resist damage from attacks. At some point, Skelemagician set up a fight between Wolfclaw and Skeletor, using mind control to convince Wolfclaw to attack his friend. Skelemagician made a suit of skeluminium for Wolfclaw to wear into battle. While the two powerful heroes clashed, Skelemagician used this distraction to attempt to launch a powerful bomb at the city. The plan failed as the two heroes stopped fighting and realised the greater threat. Skelemagician was arrested but broke free soon after. Years later he encountered Zombie Skeletor and the two eventually recognised each other. Zombie skeletor remembered Jack taunting him in the exact same way after killing his father when he was a kid and attacked Skelemagician with all of his might. Skelemagician was left a beaten, bloody mess and close to death. Zombie Skeletor decided to spare him after his emotional struggle, remembering his training and John's words. Skelemagician was arrested once again, this time in a higher security prison. Powers Jack uses his wits to come up with all sorts of magic trickery such as the mind control device he utilised against Wolfclaw. His skeletal body grants him increased protection and strength, similar to Skeletor. He has no power beams or other superpowers as he never became a skeletor or even a lesser skeletor. The exposure to the skeletor energy seemed to make him crazier than ever. Skelemagician never relied on his physical strength to defeat his opponents and preferred other methods. Personality Jack was always an insane individual, even more so after he became Skelemagician. After the transformation, he genuinely believed that his sock puppet was alive and could speak to him. Maybe he was right but others only saw a psychopath talking to a black piece of cloth with an eye. Skelemagician took great pleasure in taunting and murdering his victims, even if they were children. He used all sorts of methods to scare and torture his victims psychologically. After becoming Skelemagician he eventually began to laugh off any pain he felt, usually disturbing and confusing his attackers. Category:Characters